Mick's cafe
by silverbirch
Summary: She left. One day she just wasn't there anymore. They knew she was still alive, she still wrote letters to her parents. Why had she gone? A little plot bunny that popped up and waved to me. Should be more than a one-shot. JK Rowling still owns it.
1. Chapter 1

'Can I flop this down in front of you, love

'Can I flop this down in front of you, love?'

'You can flop anything you want in front of me, darlin''. The men around the table all laughed. 'You know, you could make an old man very happy.'

'Aww! You could make me very happy, as well.' The pause was perfectly timed; she'd had plenty of practice. 'There's the door!'

The workmen all roared with laughter. Nina liked her banter, always had a smile on her face; that's why they came in this café. They all pronounced it "caff". She was pretty enough, too. Everybody looked at her behind as she made her way back to the counter. It had a lovely wiggle. She knew they looked, of course – that's why she did it; being popular with the customers meant better tips.

It was all a joke and a laugh; they never went too far or tried anything untowards. Mick wouldn't allow it, anyway. Anyone who started trouble in his café left. On two occasions when he'd first started, over twenty years ago, the troublemakers had left through the window and no, Mick didn't bother opening it first. That got the reputation established; edible food, cheap, but watch your step.

Nina smiled to herself as she added up bills and made sure everyone had been served. Bless 'em, their hearts were in the right place. She was too busy to look up as the door opened and the next customer came in. He'd ask if he wanted anything.

He made his way to the counter but she was still looking down. 'Yes, love. What can I get you?'

'Glass of pumpkin juice, please.'

'Sorry, we don't…' Her head shot up. 'Harry?'

'Hello, Hermione.'

-o0o-

He sat there until the café shut, drinking cups of tea. Mick had noticed, of course, and came out to check.

'Everything OK, Nina?' He jerked his head in Harry's direction. 'Not bothering you, is he?' It was loud enough to be heard.

'No, it's fine Mick. He's an old school mate of mine, ain't seen him for years.'

Harry walked out with her, leave Mick behind to lock up. She turned to him.

'I don't suppose there's any point telling you to go, is there?'

'I will if you want me too.'

She looked at him steadily, as if considering her options. The eyes were the same, though they looked tired. Her hair was much shorter though, barely touching her ears. 'You can stay for tea, if you want. We're having fish fingers, mash and beans.'

'We?'

'Come on.'

They walked through the dingy streets until they came to a compound surrounded by chicken wire, which contained a single story building in a poor state of repair. On the gate was a sign. "Dagnall Street Day Nursery."

'Wait here, I won't be long.' She wasn't, and returned shortly pushing a pram with a little girl in it, about eighteen months old. 'Meet Rosie. This way.'

Through a few more streets then up to a house, the brickwork was grubby and smoke stained. Through the front door and into a hall way. It smelled damp. Hermione took Rosie out of the pushchair, then folded it and stood it against the wall. She picked the girl up, carrying her up the stairs to the very top. Then through another door and into a flat. Just two rooms with a tiny kitchen and a bathroom off to the side.

Rosie was put down on the floor, and walked over to a pile of toys, picking up a rather grubby teddy and hugging it. She chattered away to herself as she started playing. Hermione took off her coat, hanging on a hook on the wall, and then went into the kitchen to start tea. Harry followed her.

'Want any help?'

'You can peel the potatoes if you want. Knife's in the top draw.'

Harry got out his wand and smiled. Hermione didn't. 'I use a peeler, now. It's not that much slower.' He took the hint. They didn't speak as tea was made ready, then they sat down to eat at a small foldaway table. Rosie could cope with most of it on her own, but Hermione cut up the fish fingers for her. The little girl looked at Harry with a solemn expression, but didn't try to speak to him – she just looked.

After tea, Rosie was given a bath, and then put into her cot in the second room. Harry noticed there was only a single bed next to it. Hermione read her a story, all about a magical princess who lived in a castle, then gave her a kiss and told her to go to sleep. Rosie snuggled down and shut her eyes. She seemed to fall sleep immediately.

'I wish mine were as good as that' said Harry.

'It's a long day for her' said Hermione. 'She's at nursery from eight 'til six. Cup of tea?' He nodded.

-o0o-

'How did you find me?'

'Your parents.'

'They don't know where I am.'

'I know. They don't know they're grandparents either, do they?' She shook her head. 'You still write to them though, they showed me the letters. "I'm OK, don't worry about me." They still do, though.'

'But I've never said where I am.'

'I know that, too. You don't tell them, but the Post Office does.' She looked confused. 'All the stamps are franked by the Sorting Office.'

'That's why I don't post them round here.'

'I saw that. Different places, and always on a Saturday.'

'We go to a park. Rosie likes them; swings and slides and feeding the ducks. It doesn't cost anything either.'

'And you post a letter. Sometimes north or south or east or west. When I put them on a map it made a circle, so you must be somewhere in the middle. But where? So, I thought "What's the one thing Hermione will always do?"'

She shrugged. 'You haven't changed that much, Hermione. You'll always follow the rules, so I checked the electoral register, and there you were; right in the middle of the circle.'

'Clever.'

'Basic auror technique. You'll be surprised how many people get caught by it.'

'And you've caught me?'

'Caught up with you. Why did you leave?'

'If I tell you, will you go?'

'If you want me to. I'll go now, if that's what you want.'

'No. I owe you an explanation, I suppose. More tea?'


	2. Chapter 2

She handed him a fresh cup of tea and sat down.

'When I was eleven, I got and letter and my parents put me on a train and waved goodbye. I was so excited. I really thought this was it; I was going to a world where I belonged. I was wrong. It turned out to be seven years of absolute hell.'

Harry looked at her in amazement.

'Oh, come on Harry! I was chased and attacked and ended up in the hospital wing more times than I can remember. Did we actually have a year when I wasn't nearly killed?

Then, of course, there were the insults and the hatred because of whom, or rather what, my parents were. So I had to prove I was as good as them, or better. I nearly had a breakdown in third year because of it. I was fourteen.

Then, to cap it all, I spent a year in a tent, having sent my parents half way round the world to try and save their lives, leaving me here hiding and scared out of my wits. And when we were caught, who did they torture? Me, because I was the mudblood.

Then, all of a sudden, it was over. Of course, I had to watch my friends dying in front of me first, but at least it was over.'

'You were loved as well, Hermione' said Harry, in no more than a whisper. 'Don't forget that.'

'I haven't. I thought that once it was over I could live my life, with Ron. I did love him, honestly I did, and we could have been happy together.

But, by then I was a heroine, wasn't I? And, you know, that was even worse because everyone wanted a part of me. Well, not me, but The Famous Hermione Granger.'

Every time I went out somebody wanted a picture, or to shake hands. If I went into a shop to buy a pair of knickers it made the papers. If they could get a picture of me holding them it was a double page spread.

People didn't want to know ME, they wanted to know what colour underwear I had on.

It was the same with all the things I was invited to. It was only the pictures they wanted. And I had to smile for the camera, of course. You know what they called me if I didn't smile, don't you?'

'I know. I saw it.'

'Yeah. Her-moany Granger. How bloody hilarious!'

The outburst seemed to exhaust her, and she drank some tea whilst she recovered.

'I just couldn't stand it any more. So, I walked. It just got to the stage where getting away was more important than anything, even Ron.' Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. 'I don't know, maybe this time it was a real breakdown. I feel so sorry for Ron; I ruined his life as well. But anything had to be better than what I was going through.' She wiped her face angrily, as though ashamed of showing emotion.

Harry looked around her sordid little flat. 'And what you've got now is better?'

'Yes, it is. There's no pressure, no expectation any more. I'm nobody; just Nina. Just another single mum.'

'Where does Rosie fit in? Where's her dad?'

'I don't always follow the rules, Harry. I don't know who he is.'

Harry gaped at her, and she shrugged.

'I got lonely one night, so I went to a bar a got picked up. It was the first time I'd ever done it.' Her eyes begged him to believe her.

'Then he walked out on you, yeah?'

'No, I did the walking. The next morning, before he woke up. I left a note on his pillow saying "Thanks".'

'And you didn't use a charm?'

'I'd smashed my wand by then. I snapped it in half and threw it in the river. I thought it took really powerful magic to destroy a wand, but it just snapped like an old stick. Maybe it'd already died.

Anyway, I found out later I was pregnant. I couldn't get rid of her. She's the salvage.'

Harry tried to take in all he'd heard, tried to make sense of it. 'Alright, Hermione. Even with all that, even if you wanted out – a waitress in a back street café? You didn't leave your brain behind; you could be anything.'

'Seven NEWTS are no good to me out here. I've got no qualifications.'

'So get them. You can pass Muggle exams easily enough. Go to evening classes or something.'

'And who looks after Rosie?'

'We will. I will. Go back to your parents; they'll understand, they'll help you. They love you; we love you.'

'Harry, a reformed alcoholic is always an alcoholic; he just hasn't had a drink today. One day at a time. That's me, now. If I backslide I'll go back completely; I know it. I live my life one more day at a time. One more day free of it all. Free of the hell of being Hermione Granger.'

They sat in silence for a while; Harry desperately trying to marshal arguments. Eventually, she spoke.

'You said if I told you, you'd go.'

He slumped in his chair. For the first time ever, Harry Potter had been defeated. He didn't miss the irony that he had lost not to his bitterest foe, but to his dearest friend. It hurt even more.

'Nothing else I can say?'

'Nothing else you can say. Thank you for trying, but I'm sorry.'

'Me too.'

He stood up and walked to the door. She came with him and opened it and he stepped over the threshold.

'Can I come and see you occasionally, just to check you're OK?'

'Please, don't.'

He nodded, though it felt like a stake had been driven through his heart. He couldn't stop the tears falling.

'Goodbye, Hermione.'

'I'm Nina now. Goodbye, Harry.'

The door closed with an almost inaudible click, and he turned and walked slowly down the stairs.

Fin

_There is just one life for each of us: our own. Euripides_


End file.
